Appendix:Update Log
This article lists out the Update Log of Pokémon Brick Bronze, from new to old. Version 0.17 *'v0.17c:' Sandygast is now added on Route 17, while Clamperl replaces Cloyster at Crescent Town. (22/1/2018) *v0.17b: A new Pokédex Badge of "Ace Trainer" is now granted to all players with 700 or more registered Pokédex entries. (21/1/2018) *v0.17a: Gym Trainers in Crescent Gym have now been given the Trainer Class "Pirate" properly. (21/1/2018) *v0.17: Routes 17 to 18, Ocean's Origin, Crescent Town, Eclipse Base, Gene Lab, Aborille Outpost and Demon's Tomb have been opened. (20/1/2018) Version 0.16 *Event Update: 2017 Christmas Event ended. Players are now given the option to cancel when attempting to join a full server via RTD. (1/1/2018) *v0.16.2: A new form of the event-exclusive custom colour Pokémon was added on Route 15. Sachet and Whipped Dream are now available for purchase in BP Shop, Colosseum Marketplace. (23/12/2017) *v0.16.1: 2017 Christmas Event began. Players had to complete 3 tasks to restore the decorations on a Christmas tree on Route 15, catching new Pokémon along the way. Anthian Furniture also introduced Christmas and Winter themed furniture sets. The event lasted until 1st January, 2018. (21/12/2017) *v0.16b: Frosty Balls have been added for sale in Poké Ball Emporium until 31st December, 2017. (2/12/2017) *v0.16a: The problem of getting stuck in Roria Safari Zone has been fixed. (2/12/2017) *v0.16: Decca Beach and Roria Safari Zone have been opened. (1/12/2017) Version 0.15 *v0.15.5: A backend improvement has been implemented to cut joining time and repair VIP servers. On the players' list, the numbers of Pokédex entries for players in Randomizer Mode are now displayed in blue instead of the usual white. (15/11/2017) *v0.15.4c: A bug preventing new players from saving has been patched. (14/11/2017) *v0.15.4b: R15 Walking and Running Animations have been applied to player's avatar when using Running Shoes. Local in-game characters no longer collide with other players. (14/11/2017) *v0.15.4a: Datastore Error in Trade Resort has been fixed. (14/11/2017) *v0.15.4: A new game mode known as "Randomizer Mode" has been introduced. Players must obtain Float Badge before they can gain access to it. All Pokémon species are available there, but players cannot access Battle Colosseum and Trade Resort. It is stored in a separate save file. (13/11/2017) *v0.15.3b: A new feature has been added in Trade Resort, which is that when trading Pokémon eggs, other players are able to see the Pokémon that will hatch from the egg. This is an anti-scamming measure. (11/11/2017) *v0.15.3a: The Event Pokémon has officially been removed from Gale Forest. (11/11/2017) *v0.15.3: 2017 Halloween Event has ended. Halloween Event Furniture set has also been removed from Anthian Furniture. A new quest has begun at Cheshma Town, which requires the player to complete the special encounters on 3 certain outlying islands first. (31/10/2017) *v0.15.2: New Halloween Event Furniture set was available in Anthian Furniture for a limited of time. (16/10/2017) *v0.15.1: 2017 Halloween Event has begun. A special Pokémon can be found in Gale Forest overnight, while a dark portal may appear across one of the many places in Roria at night as well, leading the player to another special Pokémon. The event lasted until 31st October, 2017. (13/10/2017) *v0.15e: Seats in apartments have been fixed. (27/9/2017) *v0.15d: New "Cute" theme selection, some kitchenware sets and new miscellaneous items have been added in Anthian Furniture. (26/9/2017) *v0.15c: Furniture duplication in apartments has been fixed. The limit of furniture allowed has also been increased. (24/9/2017) *v0.15b: Issues with furniture, paint and material changes reverting have been patched. The game has also been updated to use Roblox's newer, preferred asset preload method. (23/9/2017) *v0.15a: The money reward multiplier of Luck Incense has been reduced from double to ×1.5. (22/9/2017) *v0.15: The 3 apartments — Affordable Anthian, Anthian Abodes and Golden Poké Ball are now available to be purchased in Anthian City - Housing District. Zombie's Painting & Hardware, as well as Anthian Furniture, have also been opened in Anthian City - Shopping District. (22/9/2017) Version 0.14 *v0.14.4: 3 new outlying islands — Voltridia, Frigidia and Obsidia Islands, as well as their respective caverns, have been opened with new Pokémon to catch, including the Legendary Birds. Many bug fixes were also patched, including Tag Battles and Spectate on mobile in Battle Colosseum, as well as the display of Knock Off message despite the move being supposed to fail when knocking off Z-Crystals. The restriction of 2016 Christmas Event completion being mandatory for buying Ice Stones in Stone Shop is lifted. (9/9/2017) *v0.14.3: Lost Islands - Deep Jungle was opened. The Day Care Woman has now allowed the player to choose whether he or she wants the deposited Pokémon to learn new attacks or keep the old moveset when retrieving them from Lagoona Day Care. (22/7/2017) *v0.14.2b: Bugs for awarding BP and Rank Points in "Rated" and "Unrated" PVP matches were fixed. Glitch of being thrown or stuck while underwater mining with short R15 avatars was patched. (10/7/2017) *v0.14.2a: Some bugs with the PC Search have been fixed. (10/7/2017) *v0.14.2: PC Search was implemented. Players can also select which people can follow them if at all via the RTD in the Options menu. For Single and Doubles Battles in the Battle Colosseum, players can now choose whether the battle should be ranked or not. (7/7/2017) *v0.14.1h: Minor bug fixes. (5/7/2017) *v0.14.1g: Temporarily disabled keeping held items robbed via the attacks Thief or Covet, as well as the Abilities Pickpocket or Magician. (5/7/2017) *v0.14.1f: Fixed bug causing loss of Pokémon in PC. Speed and Priority on the turn of Mega Evolution were also fixed. UMV Diving with R15 was implemented. (1/7/2017) *v0.14.1e: Furfrou can now be groomed into various forms in Aife's Shelter, Port Decca. (28/6/2017) *v0.14.1d: Priority glitches during Mega Evolution were solved. Thick Club's icon in the player's bag was also fixed. (26/6/2017) *v0.14.1c: Burn damage has now been reduced from 1/8 to 1/16 to be on par with Pokémon Sun and Moon. Bug Catcher Brett in Cosmeos Valley is now properly classified as a Camper. (25/6/2017) *v0.14.1b: The time requirement of Cubone evolving into Alolan Marowak was corrected. (25/6/2017) *v0.14.1a: Gigalith's and Vanilluxe's new second abilities were fixed. (24/6/2017) *v0.14.1: Pikachu, Exeggcute and Cubone can now evolve into Alolan Raichu, Exeggutor and Marowak on Lost Islands. Compound Eyes' effects outside of battles were implemented into the game. Bugs with HMs, sprites and abilities were also fixed. (24/6/2017) *v0.14: Route 16, Freezing Fissure, Cosmeos Valley and Observatory, Tinbell Construction Site, Tinbell Tower, Port Decca, Secret Lab, Steam Chamber, Lost Islands, Path of Truth, Secret Grove, Silver Cove and Cragonos Spring were opened. All attacks, learnsets and abilities were updated from Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire settings to Pokémon Sun and Moon standards. (23/6/2017) Version 0.13 *v0.13.4: 4 new TMs have been added around Roria, with 2 on Route 6, 1 in Mt. Igneus and 1 in Frostveil City. A resident in Frostveil City has also become the Hidden Power Checker. (7/6/2017) *Event Update: The 3rd Manaphy Event has been terminated. (22/5/2017) *v0.13.3b: Manaphy Event was active on Rosecove Beach once again until 22nd May, 2017. (19/5/2017) *v0.13.3a: Stealth Rock and Sticky Web have move animations added. (18/5/2017) *v0.13.3: After a long suspension of 7 months, the new Roblox Avatar system "R15" is enabled again. (18/5/2017) *v0.13.2: Dark Pulse, Rock Blast, Bullet Seed, Toxic, Sludge Bomb, Swords Dance, Headbutt, Slam and Psychic have received attack animations. (17/5/2017) *v0.13.1: Shiny Mega Salamence Hoverboard now breathes fire when the player presses spacebar. Players can now purchase 200 BP directly with 75 Robux but are also forced to save the game when purchasing BP in Colosseum Marketplace. (15/5/2017) *v0.13c: More bug fixes. (14/5/2017) *v0.13b: Bug fixes for Golden Poké Ball Arcade. (12/5/2017) *v0.13a: The Power item series has been added to the Tix Shop in Golden Poké Ball Arcade. (12/5/2017) *v0.13: Golden Poké Ball Arcade is now opened. A few rare Pokémon has also been made available as the prizes. (12/5/2017) Version 0.12 *v0.12.2: The title screen has been redesigned. All mentions of Golden Poké Ball Casino from the characters in Anthian City - Housing District have been replaced with the Arcade. Shiny Pokémon now have a passive sparkle aura when they are used in battle. (7/5/2017) *v0.12.1b: The auto-filter is added to get rid of any illegal moves obtained by previous glitches. If spotted, the move slot is automatically emptied. The sprite for Mega Crystal Steelix has also been added. (22/4/2017) *v0.12.1a: Bugs of being able to obtain some illegal moves on certain Pokémon, such as Ice Punch on Drilbur family and Ember on Alolan Vulpix family, have been fixed. (22/4/2017) *v0.12.1: Hobo's Lucky Lotto is now open in Anthian City - Shopping District. A counter for Hyper Training has also been added in Battle Colosseum. New PC wallpapers have also been added. (19/4/2017) *v0.12c: Bug fix to prevent crashing upon entering the game. (17/4/2017) *v0.12b: The intro has been updated to include Shipool, Roball1, Kevincatssing, Roselius and Oldschooldude2 as main developers. (15/4/2017) *v0.12a: The glitch of being unable to use "Get Unstuck" option inside Frostveil Gym has been fixed. 4 new Deluxe Hoverboards have been added in Hero's Hoverboards. Level cap has been increased from Lv. 75 to Lv. 80. (15/4/2017) *v0.12: Route 15, Frostveil City and Catacombs, Calcite, Martensite and Dendrite Chambers, as well as Titans' Throng have been opened. Roria Town Map has been updated to show the flying Anthian City and the detailed landscape around Aredia City. (15/4/2017) Version 0.11 *v0.11.4d: Ro-Power for "Increase Shiny Rate" was on a half-price discount until 3/4/2017. (31/3/2017) *v0.11.4c: More bug fixes to PVP Tag Battles. (26/3/2017) *v0.11.4b: Glitch of Rivals Jake and Tess drawing out player's Pokémon after the defeat of their first Pokémon was fixed. (25/3/2017) *v0.11.4a: Bug fixes to prevent the game from crashing during PVP Tag Battles. (25/3/2017) *v0.11.4: Tag Battles are now available in Battle Colosseum. New items and TMs were also added in the BP Shop. (25/3/2017) *v0.11.3: Players can now rename or change the wallpaper of their PC Boxes. They can also release all Pokémon in a PC box at once. (11/3/2017) *v0.11.2: The shop Hero's Hoverboards was opened in Anthian City - Shopping District. More Roblox Badges were added for acquiring certain amounts of Pokédex entries. A normal Eevee is now available in Silvent City for players in the official Roblox PBB Group. A new Hover Park was also added at Lagoona Lake. (9/3/2017) *v0.11.1d: Minor bug fixes. (6/3/2017) *v0.11.1c: Bug of breaking the path to Colosseum Marketplace was fixed. (5/3/2017) *v0.11.1b: The Tree of Life on Route 9 was replaced with a white tree trunk resembling Xerneas' Tree Form. Bug fixes preventing Double Battles in Battle Colosseum from crashing were applied. (4/3/2017) *v0.11.1a: The selling price of many Ro-Powers increased drastically. (3/3/2017) *v0.11.1: Poké Ball Stamp Shop was opened in Fluoruma City. A new game pass enabling 3 stamps per Poké Ball was introduced. (3/3/2017) *v0.11h: Glitch of crashing after using an item in battles was solved. (1/3/2017) *v0.11g: Bug of not being able to rename on the Trainer Card was fixed. (1/3/2017) *v0.11f: Problem of being stuck in loading screen was fixed. (1/3/2017) *v0.11e: Level cap was raised from Lv. 70 to Lv. 75. (26/2/2017) *v0.11d: Metagrossite was added in Stone Shop, Anthian City - Shopping District. (26/2/2017) *v0.11c: Bug of Harvest Badge not being awarded was fixed. (26/2/2017) *v0.11b: Cragonos Sanctuary and Chamber of the Jewel were opened. (25/2/2017) *v0.11a: Route 14 and Igneus Depths were opened. (25/2/2017) *v0.11: Route 13 and Fluoruma City were opened. (25/2/2017) Version 0.10 *v0.10.4c: Name of the upcoming city was revealed to be Fluoruma City. (22/2/2017) *v0.10.4b: Players can now see the Poké Ball they have caught their Pokémon in from the Pokémon Summary screen. (21/2/2017) *v0.10.4a: Major bugs in PVP matches were fixed. (21/2/2017) *v0.10.4: Players can now spectate matches in Battle Colosseum. Valentine's Event ended. (20/2/2017) *v0.10.3b: Animations for Water Gun, Scald and Rock Slide were added. (11/2/2017) *v0.10.3a: Red Heart Pikachu's offensive stats were significantly reduced to be only slightly higher than that of a normal Pikachu, in order to limit its strength when Light Ball is held. (10/2/2017) *v0.10.3: Valentine's Event was held until 20th February, 2017. During the event, a special Pikachu with a red heart on its tail and its stats buffed to match those of Raichu would roam around Roria. (10/2/2017) *v0.10.2c: 7 more attacks received animations. Bugs of Abilities not showing to activate after the HP bar redesign were fixed. (6/2/2017) *v0.10.2b: HP bars in battles were redesigned. (29/1/2017) *v0.10.2a: Electirizer was added in Anthian Park. (29/1/2017) *v0.10.2: Rotom Forms were added and are now accessible in Anthian Park power station. 17 more attacks received move animations. (28/1/2017) *v0.10.1c: Modifications of the filtering system. (26/1/2017) *v0.10.1b: Players can now rename themselves on the Trainer Card. (26/1/2017) *v0.10.1a: New name filtering system was implemented for trainer name and Pokémon nickname. (26/1/2017) *v0.10.1: 15 moves received attack animations. Bug of occasionally not gaining BP and rank points after winning a match in Battle Colosseum was fixed. (25/1/2017) *v0.10f: The intro was updated to include Our_Hero as one of the main developers and the rename of main music composer Kmansong2 to Kyle Allen Music. Bug of the game freezing after many attempts to catch Roaming Pokémon was fixed. (25/1/2017) *v0.10e: 6 new Mega Stones were added at Stone Shop in Anthian City - Shopping District. Ro-Powers now pause when players leave and resume when players rejoin. (24/1/2017) *v0.10d: Bugs of Sleep Talk and Ro-Power for "Encounter Rate of Roaming Pokémon ×4" were fixed. (21/1/2017) *v0.10c: Ro-Power for "Increasing Catch Rate" was replaced by another Ro-Power for "Encounter Rate of Roaming Pokémon ×4". (20/1/2017) *v0.10b: Wild Pokémon battle music was changed. Bug of disabling save after catching Zorua was solved. (20/1/2017) *v0.10a: Master Ball is now available for purchase in Poké Ball Emporium. A game pass for doubling the chance of Roaming Legendary or Mythical Pokémon was also added. (20/1/2017) *v0.10: Aredia City, Old Aredia, Aredia Ruins, Desert Catacombs, Glistening Grotto, Route 12 and Nature's Den were opened. Alola Starter Pokémon are now available in Pokémon Lab, Mitis Town. A few Legendary and Mythical Pokémon are now available as Roaming Pokémon encounters. (20/1/2017) Version 0.9 *v0.9.4b: A quest started on Route 9, which would trigger a special encounter on Cragonos Cliffs once completed. Move animations were added on Dragon Claw and Tackle. (6/1/2017) *v0.9.4a: Attack animations were added on Flamethrower and Cut. (4/1/2017) *v0.9.4: 2016 Christmas Event ended. In addition to Dig, Bounce, Fly, Self-Destruct and Explosion, move animations were also added to Shadow Ball, Double Team, Protect, Reflect and Light Screen. (3/1/2017) *v0.9.3b: BP Shop was reopened with new items added. The price for Luck Incense skyrocketed to 200 BP. Gengarite H is no longer available for purchase. (27/12/2016) *v0.9.3a: Move Reminder and Deleter are operational again. BP Shop was still shut down. (23/12/2016) *v0.9.3: Battle Colosseum was reopened, but BP Shop, Move Reminder and Deleter remained closed. A very unique Pokémon is now sold in Anthian City - Shopping District. Water Shuriken has been changed from Physical move to Special move. (19/12/2016) *v0.9.2: Christmas Event was held in Anthian Park. 2 Alola Form Pokémon were added as a choice for the reward of completing this event. (16/12/2016) *v0.9.1: Trade Resort has been reopened. (15/12/2016) *v0.9: Trubbish was added in Anthian City - Housing District. Anti-hacking script and a lot of bug fixes were applied. Battle Colosseum was also closed for maintenance. (13/12/2016) *Maintenance Update: Trade Resort was shut down for maintenance. (4/12/2016) Version 0.8 *v0.8.3e: "Gengarite H" was added in BP Shop, Battle Colosseum. It is used for Mega Evolving the Halloween Gengar, which evolves from the event White Haunter. (9/11/2016) *v0.8.3d: PVP Rank System was upgraded to "Beta" and rebooted. (1/11/2016) *v0.8.3a: PVP Rank System (Alpha) was implemented in Battle Colosseum. (31/10/2016) *Free Access Update: The game is now free access and upgraded to "Beta". Shiny Eevee reward for early access ended. Mitis Town, Routes 1 and 2 received redesigns, with an additional TM on Rt. 1. Many important trainers have their Pokémon increased on levels. Manaphy Event on Rosecove Beach was also enabled once again until 25/10/2016. (22/10/2016) *v0.8.3: HM Fly can now be used outside of battles. (19/10/2016) *v0.8.2: The new Roblox Avatar system "R15" was implemented. (18/10/2016) (Suspended due to technical problems) *v0.8.1c: Custom Elemental Balls, as well as the event-exclusive Pumpkin Ball, have been added in Poké Ball Emporium, Anthian City - Shopping District. (10/10/2016) *v0.8.1: Route 11 has been opened. A Halloween event was held as well. During the event, a white Haunter would roam around Roria. (9/10/2016) *v0.8: Cragonos Peak and Anthian City were opened. All Pokémon Centres had their interior design revamped as well. (1/10/2016) Version 0.7 *v0.7.3e: Fossilized Eggs were added in Lagoona Trenches, giving new Pokémon including the Lake Guardians. (10/9/2016) *v0.7.3d: Bug fixes. *v0.7.3c: Metal Coat and Eviolite were added in BP Shop, Battle Colosseum. (1/9/2016) *v0.7.3b: Oval Charm was added. (20/7/2016) *v0.7.3a: Bug fixes. (20/7/2016) *v0.7.3: Team Preview was added to Battle Colosseum before players engage in battles. (13/7/2016) *v0.7.2: New animations were implemented. Players and opposing trainers are shown throwing Poké Balls when battles start before fading out. (28/6/2016) *v0.7.1: Cragonos Mines and Cliffs were opened. Intro was updated to include Kmansong2 as one of the main developers. (25/6/2016) *v0.7: Route 10 was opened. The game was also upgraded from "Demo" to "Alpha", and some in-game soundtracks are changed. (18/6/2016) Version 0.6 *v0.6.6: New lighting of Roblox was implemented into the game. *v0.6.5: An event was held for 2 weeks, featuring a new and rare Mythical Pokémon on Rosecove Beach. *v0.6.4: New Pokémon were added in Grove of Dreams. Version number was changed from "1.6.4" to "0.6.4". *v0.6.3: Move Deleter and Reminder were added in Battle Colosseum. *v0.6.2: New Ro-Powers were introduced. *v0.6.1: New Game Passes were introduced. *v0.6: Route 9, Grove of Dreams and Fortulose Manor were opened. U